


Stay with me

by Indiprincess



Series: ADA office after hours [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess





	Stay with me

The birds chirping outside wakes you from your dead sleep. Your head feels like a hatchet has been buried deep between your eyes your mouth is filled with cotton. You sit up in the empty bed and immediately regret moving so fast. You look around and remember where you are. In Carisi's cabin. In his bedroom. In his bed. Naked. And alone. The night before starts coming back. Your cheeks burn when you remember some of your behavior. In particular you trying to devour him like you were a damn praying mantis. And that nervous chattering you did all night. Ugh.

Oh and that little gem you tossed out last night about him tasting better than the s'mores you two ate. Oh that's classy. That was right after you... ** _Oh. My. God._** You moan into the pillow as a fresh wave of mortification hits you as you remember exactly what you did last night. What in the world got in to you? You still had to face this man on a near daily basis.

You grab his shirt and head to the bathroom to put a hot rag on your eyes for a few minutes and try to make yourself look somewhat presentable. You fix your hair and wash your makeup off your face as best as you can, but your lips are swollen and your mouth looks all over bitten. One side of your neck is rubbed to raw from his stubble last night. You can feel yourself growing warm inside again just thinking about it. You force your mind onto other things. The remnants of your red lipstick aren't budging from the skin around your mouth. Some extra foundation when you get back to your cabin will fix that.

You pause for just a few moments before you open the door, and you remind yourself to just be cool and calm, take a deep breath, smooth your hair one more time and wrap his shirt around you and open the door.

There he is, standing in front of the stove in his boxers and his watch with his arms across his chest and his feet planted wide apart, he's staring at the oven while chewing on his bottom lip.

Your heart beat quickens. His hair is a wild mess, his eyes are puffy and bloodshot and his mouth wears traces of your lipstick too you note. You feel yourself warming again. He turns to look at you, as if you snapped him out of his trance he was in. He raises a hand to give you a little wave.

"Good morning." He smiles at you.

"Hi." Long pause "Sonny." Another long pause. "Good morning." You are frozen to the spot.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asks.

You nod. You wish you could tell what he is thinking. You both stand there for what feels like ages, you shifting your weight from one foot to the other. You feel yourself deflating a bit with each silent second that goes by, but you are determined to not have to fill the silence, so you wait till you can stand it no longer.

"Well," you start. "I better get dressed and head to the front office. Thank you for last night. I mean, for letting me stay here and borrow your shirt..." You force yourself to stop the chatter. "Thank you." You offer him a tight lipped smile and stare at the floor as you go to walk around him to get your clothes.

His arm snags you as you pass him and pulls you backwards to him, and you feel a wave of relief hit you. You were worrying for nothing.

"You okay?" He asks while he rubs your upper arms.

You look up at him and nod. "Are you?" You feel your eyes flinch when you ask, anticipating his answer. Shoot, you didn't mean to do that.

He offers you a soft smile. "I'm better than okay." He wraps his arms around you and kisses the top of your head. "I walked up to the front office and had security unlock your door for you. Then I stopped at the campground store on my way back and bought some cinnamon rolls and juice. They should be ready in just a few minutes here." He rests his chin on you head and just holds and rocks you slowly.

"That is so sweet of you, Sonny, so sweet, to make me breakfast." you say into his chest.

"Well," he smiles "you did the cooking last night and I thought I would get it this morning."

"You ran all the way up to the front office, and the campground store, and then came back and took all your clothes off to bake?" You try to swallow your smile, but you can't you are far too thrilled.

He can't hide his smile either, and his beautiful bloodshot eyes have such playfulness in them. "Well I was going to serve you breakfast in bed, but you beat me." He turns you around and presses his chest to your back and wraps you in a hug so tight you feel he could crush you. It feels amazing to be here in his arms.

"Hey Sonny, do you want me to finish watching these so you can take a shower and pack? Just let me know when to take them out."

He starts chewing on your earlobe. "I'm not going to take a shower before I leave."

"Oh, okay. You still smell like a campfire though. I mean, I don't mind it but Barba may make you run behind the bus all the way back to the city." You chuckle.

"I'm not taking a shower..." He says between nips of your neck.

Oh God, you think. Not again. He doesn't have that long before he has to leave and you don't think you could stand to be tortured anymore.

"Because I want to know your lipstick marks are on my thigh all the way back to the city." He growls in your year.

"Oh my God that is so filthy." You are truly shocked. "And so hot." You let out a yelp as he grabs a handful of your upper inner thigh and you turn around to face him.

"Oh no no no detective. You are not going to start something you can't finish." You say, taking a few steps away from him.

"Who says I can't finish it?" He smirks, closing the space you just made.

"YOU!" You practically shout, wide eyed, his playfulness has you feeling giddy already. "You said you can't finish it." You continue backing up as he continues to step closer to you. His grin is wolfish, and you couldn't hold back your smile even if you tried, so you don't. You have your hands out in front of you, giggling, as if you could hold him back.

"That's it." He says, eyebrows lifted and that sideways smile of his plays on his lips. "I'm gonna finish it right now."

You let out a little yell and turn to run, and he gives chase, grabbing the back of your shirt and pulls it off you and you two slam onto the dining room table with a painful dull thud.

"Ouch!" You cry out while still laughing.

"Sorry." He says while he is smothering you with kisses. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes." You say, as he pulls your legs around his waist. The weight of him feels so good on top of you, the cold tabletop pressing into your back. He kisses between your breasts, your back arches to give him a path. His hot mouth lands on your inner thigh and you moan with pleasure as his hand massages your other thigh.

Your head rolls to the side and you open your eyes. "Sonny. Sonny. SONNY." It comes out as an urgent choked whisper.

"Easy, just give me a second and I will finish it, I promise." Is a muffled response from between your thighs in that accent. "I'm giving you a hickey on your thigh to match the lipstick marks on mine first." You feel him smile.

You grab a huge handful of his hair and yank him up as hard as you can and his lips let go of your thigh with a loud wet smack. He cries out in pain and when he sees the look in your eyes all playfulness leaves his. Before he can ask you what is wrong, you turn his head to the windows and he sees your coworkers coming up the walk to the porch.

"OH SHIT!" He gasps as he scrambles up and pulls you up in his arms. He puts you in the space behind the door to the cabin and grabs his shirt up of the floor and you fumble to get it on. "Stay back here, I will take care of this." He whispers and you nod, getting your arms in the sleeves just as there is a loud pounding on the door and someone yells his name. Sonny opens the door a crack and peeks his head out doing his best to look cool.

"Good morning Sarge, morning guys." He says to Olivia, Rafael, Amanda, Nick, Fin and Munch who are all on the porch. Olivia asks Carisi if he has seen you. She is all business this morning.

"No I haven't. Did you, uh, check her cabin?" Sonny asks, his head still stuck out the door, and you press yourself flat to the wall.

"Yes, Carisi. We were calling everybody to have breakfast with us before we leave, and she didn't answer her phone, so we went to her cabin to check on her. The door was standing wide open, her purse, phone, and keys are all there, but she isn't."

"Did you check the lake, or that Jeff guy?" Carisi offers.

Olivia looks past him. "You haven't seen her at all Carisi?"

"No Sarge, I haven't."

Olivia pushes the door open in total boss mode and Sonny stands between the wall and the door to hide you. "If you haven't seen her Carisi, what are her dress and underwear doing in your living room?"

Carisi is silent longer than Olivia likes and now they are all in the cabin. "What did you do Carisi? You better start talking or I am calling the cops."

"Liv, calm down..." Barba starts with a smirk on his face.

"No, I'm not going to calm down. That Jeff was all over her this weekend, and now we can't find her. Sonny was the last person to be seen with her, now he says he hasn't seen her, when we all saw him leave with her, yet her clothes are here."

"Maybe the answer is simpler than you think love..." Barba tries again while attempting to pull a straight face.

"No, I'm going to call it in to the police department up here just to be safe."

"I'm here." You shout as you shoot your arm out though Sonny's and give them a wave. "Sorry, sorry. I'm here." You say from behind him still, all they can see is the arm you poked out through his thank God. Without even thinking you rest your hand on his stomach and absently run your thumb along the trail of hair just above his waistband that you were teasing with your lips last night.

"It's not what it looks like. I got locked out of my cabin..." You start.

Sonny puts his hand on top of yours to still your hand and says over his shoulder to you, "If 'this is not what it looks like' is the story we are going to go with here, then you have to stop rubbing me there like that."

"Oh, right. Sorry." You say and the whole room erupts with laughter. "Amanda, I swear to God if you are smiling right now I am going to kill you."

"Oh honey, you'd have to come out here first." She laughs back at you.

"Okay okay." Sonny tries for annoyance, but his face and voice are dripping with pure pleasure. He likes that they know, and that makes you smile into his back, in the space between his shoulder blades. "We are going to pass on breakfast, we will meet you guys up front when the bus leaves in an hour and a half."

As everyone files out, Amaro punches Sonny in the shoulder as he walks by. "Glad to see you had it in you rookie. See you in a bit."

"That shade of lipstick is all wrong for you Carisi." Barba quips without even breaking stride as he heads out the door.

After Sonny shuts the door you cover your mouth with your hands and Sonny wraps you in a hug.  "Oh my God." He says. "I can't believe that just happened."

"Yeah, way to take care of them detective. Now the whole squad room has seen my panties." You snort and you both laugh so hard, the whole group hears you as they make their way off the porch.

"Easy lovebirds, you only have an hour and a half." Amanda yells as they walk down the driveway.

The kitchen timer goes off and Sonny takes you by the hand. "Come on, lets have breakfast in bed after all."

********************************************************

After breakfast you do the dishes and help Sonny with his packing. "Hey Sonny, what is this?" You hold up a folded t-shirt from his suitcase. "You had a spare t-shirt this whole time?"

He wraps his arms around you from behind. "I did." He smiles into your neck. "But I was praying with all my heart to see you pop one of my buttons. And Heaven took pity on me because you popped all of them."

You toss your head back into him with laughter. "Oh you're terrible! Let's not bring Heaven into this because you certainly had a hand in popping my buttons detective." You say mock offended.

"And you loved it." He says.

"And I loved it." You agree.

************************************************************

After you get your dress back on Sonny walks you back to your cabin, carrying your bag for you. You change into jean shorts and a fitted heather grey tank top and tennis shoes. You decided to hike by the falls after a nap.

"You ready to go up front Sonny? I will drive you up there."

"Come sit with me for a second." He pats his lap and you drop onto him and run your fingers through his messy hair. He shuts his eyes and rubs the outside of your thigh, and you feel him relax under your touch with a contented sigh.

"I'm going to miss you detective. Thank you for the fun time this weekend."

He smiles with his eyes closed. "What day do you get back?"

"I am leaving by noon Tuesday, so I can be back Tuesday night do laundry and stuff and I will be back in the office on Wednesday."

He lets out a groan of pleasure as you rub his head and down his forehead to his eyebrows. "Can I call you when you get back and ask you to dinner?"

"Yes detective. That would be wonderful." You kiss his forehead, he opens his eyes and smiles at you. "We better get you up front. I have a feeling you are going to catch enough crap on the ride back without making them late."

*************************************************************************

When you get Carisi to the front everyone is loading their luggage into the bus, and chattering, and Barba notes that Sonny looks like he was in an explosion with that crazy hair of his.

Sonny nods. "And you look like you packed more outfits than the bride." Sonny teases with a laugh at all of Barba's luggage.

"Excuse me, but I also have a toddler I am packing for."

"Oh honey, don't you blame that mess on Noah." Olivia laughs and Noah lets out a giggle. Barba gives Noah a quick kiss on the head, Noah reaches out for him and Barba happily gobbles up the giggling toddler.

You say your goodbyes and hug everyone and wish them safe trips and Jeff shows up and stalks onto the bus without a word to anyone.

Sonny is waiting for everyone else to board for a minute alone with you. "Can I have a kiss goodbye or would that make you feel weird." He whispers to you. The concern in his voice and the shyness in his eyes is so sweet. You feel yourself go pink all the way to the tops of your ears.

"Oh come on already." Nick yells out the window.

You and Sonny laugh and you give him a quick tight kiss on the lips. "I'll see you when you get back?" He asks.

"Yes you will." You say and hug him one last time. "Bye Sonny. Safe trip."

He holds your hand as long as he can. "You too." He starts up the stairs and comes right back down for one last quick kiss of your hand which he then presses to his heart. "Thank you" he smiles "for locking your keys in your cabin last night." And he is gone up the stairs.

The smile stays on Sonny's face until he can see you no longer. Then he just stares out the window. Thinking about the last few days and especially last night, he is missing you already. He hasn't even left the parking lot and his heart is already so heavy. No one has made him feel like this before, the ease he shares with you is unlike any he has known.

He didn't notice Olivia watching him the whole time he sat there. She watched the smile drop from his face and a sadness settle there. With his hair a wild mess and his eyes puffy and tired, he looked so young, not like the mustachioed blowhard he was when he first showed up in her office. And Olivia was not the same person either. Each day with Noah she felt something in her open more, something that she never knew she had. And the sight of Sonny staring out the window chewing his lip touched her to her core.

"Hey Carisi." She yells several seats back.

"Yeah Sarge." He says, his voice carries the sadness that has settled over him. He will not turn his head to look at her. He was afraid everyone would see everything written all over his face, and this, this feeling he had, was something Sonny wanted to hold close and protect.

"Carisi you've been working really hard for me since you started. Why don't you take two days off?"

Now he looks at her. "Are you sure Sarge?" Everyone could hear the hopefulness in his voice and many of them smile at it.

"See you Wednesday morning Carisi."

"Thank you Sarge, thank you, thank you." And he practically runs off the bus and grabs his bag from underneath and heads back to the cabins.

"You are such a soft touch." Barba tells her and kisses her temple.

Olivia laughs. "Did you see him? My heart couldn't take the sight of it."

********************************************************************

Sonny tries your cabin door, and it's unlocked. He smiles at his luck. He slips into your bedroom and lies down next to you in bed. He slides his arm under your head and kisses you awake.

You open you eyes. "Sonny...?" You are so tired your sure this can't be real. "Am I dreaming?"

Touched by your question beyond what he can express, he caresses the side of your face. "No honey, you are not dreaming. Sarge gave me a few days off. I don't have to be back until Wednesday morning. Can I stay with you?"

You kiss him deeply as your answer. He kisses your eyelids shut. "Let's get some sleep, and we can hike the falls when we get up." You settle yourself against him as he cradles you in his arms and are out in minutes.


End file.
